


A female! O3O

by TyF



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Insanity, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool meets a girl. Deadpool develops a crush on this girl when he realizes she's as crazy as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yo! Sexy!~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first time doing this, so don't judge too harshly, but I would love a bit of constructive criticism.

**Well it should obvious that using crayons isn't exactly professional.**

_But dude! It's colorful!_

"Whatever! They'll get what we're trying to say" Wade, otherwise known as Deadpool, spoke to his other personalities that resided in his head. He smirked and tossed the paper down in the form of an airplane and sat back against the side of the building as he waited for the villains to find the little note.

He had been contracted for the first time in a couple months to take down this major mob known as Skullingtons. He decided all the crime would stop if the top dogs were taken out first. The rest of them would probably stop killing and stealing cars if they didn't have anyone paying them. He rocked back and forth, dancing to his little portable radio that sat next to him on the ledge.

**That is if they can read that childlike scribbling of yours.**

"Oh shut up! Baby Got Back is on!" Deadpool started to wiggle and dance as the most famous part came on. "I like BIG BU-- Ohhh..." The merc blinked and tilted his head as a dark, hourglass figure slipped it's way across the dark roof of the warehouse where the mob were stationed. 

_A girl! o3o Dude....let's go say 'hi!' hehehe..._

"Now that's an idea I can get behind" Deadpool said quietly before he started to stealth his way over to the roof. Once there, he looked around for the shadow, having found himself alone. 

"Awwww...she left" He started to huff, but the cold and sharp edge of a katana blade was on his throat without him noticing until then, "What the hell?..."

Roxine shushed him, "Listen here, idiot. I have been paid big cash to bring this dirtbag back alive and I don't plan on letting you steal him from me." 

Deadpool finally noticed the heap of a man next to their feet, who happened to be the leader of the same mob he was trying to bring down. 

_Awww she took down the big guy !_

**Such an amazing feat for such a small woman...**

He finally decided to get a good look at her. He managed to slip from her grip and turn to look down at the short shadow of a female. The top of her head only came to about the base of his neck, her black hair leading down to her sizable bust, her green eyes piercing into his. He let his gaze drop further to take in her shape, which was hard to take from the darkness around them since she was in dark colored clothes. She had a rather thick hourglass figure.

Rox put a hand on one of her broad hips and tossed him a hot glare that made the merc prefer a volcano, "What the hell are you staring at?" 

_Those boobs!_

**Those hips...**

"Uhhhh..." Caught off guard by the swift kick, which he barely blocked, but had made him stumble backwards, he watched as she disappeared with the big dog over the rooftops. Sighing and chasing her, it wasn't long until he was right on her and grabbed the obese guy from her small frame.

"At least let me carry the garbage for you" She huffed and put her hands on her hips again, "Nuh uh! I don't wanna pay you a dime! Now gimme!" He noticed the adorable small voice she used when she begged for the weight back and couldn't help but chuckle.

**Ha, for a female with considerable strength, she's adorable!**

_Like me!_

**Not like you...**

"Look, my mama taught me to never let a lady carry the trash out. Besides, you don't have to pay me" He said as he sauntered off across the roof, "Now come on! I'm following you!"

**Did you really just say you're gonna do this for free?**

_But dude! What about our pancake mix?!?_

Rox stared at the tall man's back and folded her arms, "Then what do you want? Cause I know you aren't gonna just do this for free..." He felt her green eyes pierce into his back, which made him squirm slightly before dropping the weight to turn and look down at her, hating her ninja mask covered most of her face. He leaned in close enough to put his nose on hers, but he managed to keep from touching her. He peered into her eyes, wondering if he could guess what she looks like.

"How about a look under your mask? You're got my curiosity piqued..." The question made her eyes go wide before shook her head quickly.

"Hell no! You know what? Go home. I can do this..." She went over to the beast of a man and tried to pick him up or pull him off, but huffed as she plopped on her bottom right in front of the huge guy. Deadpool just stood there with his hands on his waist, watching her failed attempts.

**You're seriously gonna let her do it by herself?**

_Yeah! I can't even stand to see her struggle._

Huffing lightly he went over to lift the fat man before standing to look at her, "Lead the way, Ms. Ninja lady" Rox looked at him for a few seconds before walking off in a desolated direction, leaving him to worry about the growing ache in his lower back. 

After following her for about an hour, she pointed to the roof of one far off, deserted building, "Drop it here..." He barely had time to register what she said before he noticed the other dark shadows around them. One even had a katana poking his back. He huffed and tried not to grab his own and go crazy.

"Oh, calm down! He's only the mule..." He wanted to growl at her, but he just dropped the man off and folded his arms, "You can get the katana out of my back now..." He glared back at a blue eyed ninja who glared at him, obviously, not letting him out of his sight.

Another one walked up and thumbed out money to give to Rox, who gratefully took it.   
"Jack...You know...I never really liked you..." She held up a gun she managed to sneak off of the merc and shot the ninja who paid her squarely between the eyes. She looked at the rest of the ninjas who stared in astonishment, "Get out of here, before you get it too..."

Deadpool stared in shock as he see her stuff the gun back into her waist band and saunter over to him as the rest of the ninjas scurried off in fear. 

**God, that was shockingly hot.**

_I know right?!_

Rox thumbed out a few hundreds and handed them to him. Shaking his head, he folded his arms,"You know what I want as payment..." He rose an eyebrow as he looked at her, searching her masked eyes for any indication that she'd follow through.

Sighing, she pushed the money in her breasts before taking off the mask and looking up at him,"Happy now? Why do you wanna see?"

He looked down at her face, noting how sweet she'd look if she would smile. She wrinkles on the outside of her mouth said she did smile.

_Shocking..._

He leaned in a little and looked over the finer curves and gentle lines of her face, "I wanted to see if you were as beautiful as your eyes..." He blinked as he spoke those words, glaring inwardly at his better judgement.

**You know you mean it...**

Seeing the shock in her face before it was masked over with some indifference, he gave her a smile, "Wanna go out and eat some tacos sometime?"

She shook her head, "Sorry, Mr. Wilson, I have shit to do." He wondered faintly how she knew his name before remembering he never got hers. 

"Hey! Name?" Smirking she walked off, tossing his gun back to him, "Roxie...call me Rox...that is if we meet again." He watched as she disappeared and looked down at the gun.

**Don't be all sad, you're the one who let her go.**

_At least she didn't see our boner!_

Deadpool sighed and went home, "Well...let's go make some pancakes and chimichangas..."

 


	2. The game wouldn't be fun if you won all the time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool finds out more about the insane teen girl.

The curvy teen jumped, swung and fought her way through the first horde of enemies, making her way into the huge room that held the target of her newest contract she had signed to. She looked him dead in the eyes, making him go still as he stared back into hers.

"What do you want?" He asked in a gruff voice, the old fat man clearly upset, but not enough to show his fear.

 _At least he has some balls._ Smirking, she rose her gun, about to shoot, "Your life. Or better, my money for taking your life" She was just about to shoot right as she was hit with an electric rope that wrapped around her body and shocked her ruthlessly. Shaking violently, she screamed and clenched as she fell on the floor and endured the painful electric shocks.

The man stood and walked over to her, smirking, "Hm, still alive? A tough one you are. I think I'll keep you. You'll be a fun one to break" From in the back of her head before she blacked out, she hoped her text got to the merc with a mouth. She thought she should give everyone some slack tonight since she always thought winning all the time made the game boring.

"I'd l-like to s-see y-you t-t-ry!" She shivered, knowing that electricity didn't kill her but it could still have a huge effect on her. And this shit was extremely painful. She soon blacked out from the pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bouncing from roof to roof, Deadpool huffed and grumped about being called out of his apartment about some lead on his own mission. He stood up and looked down to the address he had in the text from an unknown number. Tilting his head a bit, he crouched and stared, looking for a little movement.

**Maybe it was her.**

_She could be in trouble!_

That got his attention, which made him bounce down the roofs and into the building, not concerned with whether or not his intuition is right, and went batshit crazy. He cleared the bottom floor and second floor before reaching the boss's room just as she had before and this time, he was able to kill him without hesitation. He then took another guy hostage to show him where she was.

"How do you know we have her?!~" The guy whimpered as he felt the katana slice his neck gently leaving a small line of blood. He looked back into the masked face of the deadly man, seeing he wasn't quite in his right mind. That and he was PISSED! The guy decided it was better to just show him where the girl was.

Right outside the door, Deadpool killed the guy and pushed his way in, gasping as he saw her, hanging upside down, wrapped in electrified rope that kept shocking her ruthlessly.

_SHE COULD BE DEAD!_

**CUT HER DOWN!**

He tried not to panic, but he managed to get her down without hurting himself in the process. Carrying her off to one of the nearby roof tops, he stared at her face, noting how relaxed she seemed despite having dealt with being fried half to death. Then it started out low, the gentle laugh that rose from her chest that ended with a hysterical shaking of her body.

He stared at her in shock and gently put her down as she continued to laugh.

**She's been fried too long...**

_So her brains are like mush?_

Wade stood there and stared as she stood and sighed, "Wow that was fun...I've never had fun losing like that before" Rox stretched and groaned, rubbing her lower back, "God, I need a good chiropractor some time soon...these boobs don't help either..."

Wade tried to figure out a good way to start the conversation, but shook his head, "What the hell is wrong with you?! You're laughing as if it's cool to get captured and shocked to death! Wait...you're not dead..." He stared at her, clearly at a loss at how she survived.

"Okay, long story short, I'm a mutant with electric powers and being electrocuted doesn't kill me. Just hurts like hell if it isn't my electricity. Oh, and I have regenerative powers. I can die, but I'll come back..." She shrugged and sighed, "Immortality is getting old and I'm only 16...literally..." Deadpool stared at her in complete shock.

"You're a mutant...like the X chumps???" Noting the roll of her eyes, he watched as she settled down, "That and why did you text me?"

Sighing she held up a hand, "Dude! Headache! Gimme a minute!" She groaned and rubbed her temples gently and closed her eyes as she tried to figure out a good way to continue conversation without killing him for talking too much. "No wonder you're called the Merc with a Mouth...too much fucking mouth..." He glared down at her and folded his arms as he waited for her to speak.

"Look, I was 10 and was kidnapped by some folks who killed my parents. Bounced from bad home to bad home and ended up with the mutants, half dead, so they injected me with some stuff that made me what I am today. That and I'm a sociopath. Crazy as hell, yet I can still function in society. So, I know I'll always win the game of cat and mouse so some nights I'll lose purposefully to see if I can get out of the predicament. Tonight was a challenge, so I texted you just in case I lost for real. I hate dying on a job. Always gives me a sore...whatever was shot..." 

**She is crazy...**

_LIke us?_

**I don't think so, but she is crazy...**

"I think it's kinda hot" Wade spoke to his other personalities, forgetting she was there. She barely glanced at him, knowing from earlier research he was crazy as hell too.

**Wait...did she just say she was 16?**

Flinching slightly he turned to the small female next to him, noticing she was in fact of Middle Eastern origin, the dark lines around her eyes contrasting from the rest of her face made her electric green eyes stand out more. "You're 16?"

She shrugged, "Well a month or so from it, but still." Standing she walked out in front of him a little, her hips and big round bottom basically staring him in his face. He stared at it, forgetting he was supposed to be serious.

**Wade...Wade!...WADE!**

Jerking up, he looked off, pretending he wasn't looking. "Uh...so...you know the X chumps?" She nodded and stretched, trying to work out the uneasiness in her muscles, "Yeah, I live in an apartment not far from here if you want to come..." She started off, slowly, but surely, making her way home.

He sighed, deciding to make sure she was safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She fell face down on her mattress in her condo, which was that of a trust fund kid. Deadpool looked around in astonishment, shocked at the cleanliness and how modern it was. He closed the door behind him and followed her to her bed, "Uh...you good?" She nodded and curled up around a teddy bear.

"Hmmm, seems the X chumps got you set up nicely?" Shaking her head she rolled her eyes, "No, if you save your money and invest it wisely, then you could do this, instead of that lonely rathole of yours..." 

He stared at her in shock, "How the hell do you know where I live?!?" She smirked with her eyes, "In addition to the regenerative powers of Wolvie, I got a bit of Rouge's powers too. Although I don't have to suck your life...stuff... to know anything about you." She smiled and stretched.

He pouted a little, "My apartment isn't THAT bad..." She nodded, "Yes it is..." 

He stood with a bit of finality, "Fine, let me stay here then!" She glanced up at him, shocked he demanded that.

**Did you just ask to spend the night with a teenage girl with the body of a 25 year old woman?**

_Yes...yes he did..._

"You can sleep on the floor or on the couch in the living room." She pointed to the closet, "Blanket, pillow, and towels...hopefully you shower..." She curled up under her covers and turned from him. "Night..."

Deadpool slowly moved around as he stared at her in shock, 'She's letting me stay?!? Wtf???? Oh, well...better enjoy the night in this awesome condo...'

**I concur...**

_It is amazing!_

**Shut up, and go to sleep.**

_Night! :D_


	3. The Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a month of messing with him. She wants more, but she's scared of how he'll respond.

Wade sighed and slowly slipped into her window, looking around quietly, hoping she wasn't hiding in the shadows as she has been doing for a while. They've made it a game for the past two weeks on who can sneak up on who. Most of the time she won, but he didn't mind it too much. He crawled along the ground, scanning the shadows for those electrified eyes, knowing she couldn't hide them as she slipped through the shadows. After noting the room was empty, he stood up and looked around, wondering if she'd finally gotten bored of their game.

**That's impossible! She's always loved messing with you...**

_Yeah! We can tell from the shrilling giggles she does when she gets us to jump..._

Flinching out of the conversation as he heard a shriek coming from her room, making him run there, hopping over furniture, forgetting about their game for a few seconds. He came in on her curled up in the corner, rocking and crying. Seeing the messed up bed and sprawled out sheets that led to her, he could tell she was sleep when he arrived. Walking slowly over to her as if she were an injured animal, he bent down, "Hey..." 

Rox curled into herself as much as she could and turned away from him, whimpering quietly, "Please don't hit me! I didn't do it! I swear!" It was clear she was still out of it.

**Must've been a nightmare.**

_Should we touch her? She looks like she'd kill us if we do..._

**It's the best idea to...**

Slowly he gently wrapped his arms around the small female, shocked how hard she started to shiver, he stood and carried her off to the living room so he could have somewhere to sit with her in his arms. He pressed her head to his chest and gently rubbed her arms, shushing and trying to soothe her.

"It's alright...shhh you're okay..." He sat there, holding her until he felt her turn and straddle his lap and wrapping her arms around him tightly, still crying.

"I am so sorry! I didn't do it I swear" He tried to gently pat and rub her back, feeling a little uncomfortable at how close she was to him, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle himself in a bit. "Shhhh, wake up...wake up..." He gently tried to shake her from her nightmare. Her eyes snapped open and caught him off guard with the fear in them. He only held her closer knowing she needed it at that moment.

"D-deadpool?...Wade?...what...what are you doing here?" She still sounded sleepy, but she was clinging to him tightly to have just been shaken from a nightmare. 

"Yeah...I came to come mess with you...to see if you needed help with another contract...or something..." He felt his cheeks heat up as he always only wanted to be around her. She shook her head and curled into him more.

He couldn't hold back the groan in his chest from her slight grinding on him. He bit his lip and turned away from her, trying to keep himself under control.

**Breathe... she's 16, remember?**

He looked back at her to catch sight of her eyes staring dead at him, making him a little more uncomfortable. He was about to say something, but he was stopped by the feeling of her fingers around his neck. He went stiff and stared at her as she started to gently roll up the bottom of his mask. He grabbed her hands with bone crushing strength and stared at her.

"What are you doing...?" He asked quietly when he felt her fingers leave his and start to roll up his mask more. She pushed it up, getting up to just below his nose before he grabbed her hands again, pushing them off to the side. He stared at her and she stared back, catching him off guard when she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

_Whoa, her lips are so soft..._

**And too young...**

But against his better judgement he pressed back against her mouth as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Feeling her basically melt against him, he moaned and held her tightly against him, running his hands over her curves, starting at her shoulder blades and ending up just behind her knees.

Rox wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeper, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she continued to make out with him. She couldn't help the sudden urge to grind down into his lap, rubbing herself against his groin. He gasped and gripped her sides hard as he started to grind back up into her, loving the soft, meek moans coming from her.

**This feels good, but we have to stop!**

Finally getting a bit of sense back, Wade panted and pushed her off of his lap, standing with her in his arms. He pulled from the kiss and turned to set her down in the chair before he started back towards the open window, "I gotta go...," He muttered as he fixed his mask.

He stopped when he heard her small whimper. Turning back to look at her, he saw she had curled right back up, this time long strands of green lightening writhing over her body. She pushed her face into her knees and took deep calming breaths. He could tell by pushing her away he had upset her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he just couldn't do that with this 16 year old. It felt too wrong for him. He jumped out the window and went home. His mind troubling him with the look of her crying on the armchair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_We could use his son as a ransom hostage!_

**That is if his son isn't as ugly and stupid as he is.**

Deadpool crouched on top of the announcement shack on one side of the football stadium. It had been a week since the incident and he took a job to get his mind off of the crying girl. He scanned the area for the teenage boy who was the son of one guy he was after now. He had gotten a little sidetracked and started to watch the football game, being quite interested in how the game was run. That's when he saw them.

That quick flash of those electric green eyes in the crowd.

_She's here?!?_

He wanted to jump down there, cart her off and apologize, but he couldn't let himself be seen by so many civilians. He crept along the shack, watching as she moved through the people. She had a big smile that spoke of the smile lines he had seen around her mouth before. He saw her leaning against the rail, laughing and talking with a few other teens, two guys and one girl. She looked so happy and carefree. He stared in astonishment, but decided it better to just talk to her later. It was apparent he wouldn't be able to do anything until he talked to her at least.

That night, he tried to get into the window she usually left open for him, but found it was locked. He sighed and went to her bedroom window, gently knocking on it.

Within seconds those green eyes were staring up at him, making him want to squirm under their gaze. Slowly she opened the window and put a hand on her hip, not acknowledging him. He gently kicked at an imaginary stone as he stared at the ground.

"Uh...sorry..." She nods "Is that it?" He was shocked at how blunt she sounded, but he knew she just didn't want her feelings to be hurt again. 

"I'm...uh...old...older than you...so this whole...thing...isn't gonna work out." He half expected her to say something, anything was preferred to the glare she gave him. The thing was it wasn't angry, it was just sad. Nodding she closed the window and left  him there standing outside of her window.  He felt even sadder now as he left. He wanted to hold her as he had done before, kiss her as he had done before, but he couldn't. She wasn't old enough and his better judgement wouldn't let him live it down.

**You're damn right I won't...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade makes it up to Roxie

He smiled down at the adorably twisted teen in her bed. Last night had been the most draining sex he's ever had and he was happy when she finally keeled over. As usual they had gotten into a competition of who could last longer. She lost, but he didn't think she'd mind. He rubbed her head gently, running his fingers through her hair as he thought about the night before.

**You shouldn't be having sex with her, but at least she isn't mad at us anymore.**

_Even if we aren't supposed to have sex with her, it was awesome!_

Laying there in the wee hours of the morning, he soon fell right back asleep, glad she had forgiven him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He lit the last candle by the tub and smiled as he rushed to the door, hoping this would make up for how he hurt her feelings before.

**You really shouldn't be doing this...but at least you're going about it the right way.**

_Yeah, girls love all that mushy stuff!_

He smiled and stood in front of the door with the rose and blindfold he picked up for tonight. As soon as she walked through the door, she froze at the sight of him, shocked he was there and even more surprised to see the rose and bandana in his hands.

"Uhhh...hi?" She tilted her head and closed the door behind her before stepping forward, "What are you doing here? And why do you have that rose and bandana?"

He stepped to her and held out the rose and waited until she grabbed it before he pulled out a speech card, "Ahem, 'I'm sorry for rejecting you the other night. Truth is, I was scared of going to jail for having sex with a girl younger than me until I realized I can't go to jail. So why worry? I wanted to make it up to you tonight.' " He smiled at her and held up the blindfold, "Oh, and you'll have to wear this..."

She blinked and looked at him closely, "Why? Is it because you don't want me to take off your mask?" She reached out for him to only step back, nodding, "Yeeeaaahhhh, you don't wanna see what's under here...I promise..." He teleported behind her and tied the bandana on before she could protest.

Sighing, she relaxed and let him move her around her own home, "Well at least tell me the schedule for tonight then." He grinned and started to relay all he had planned out.

"Well, first we're gonna take a bath, then we'll eat  then, we'll fu--er, have sex...if...you want to...that is..." He stopped her right in front of the bubblebath he set up before she got there. She rolled her eyes under the bandana and sighed, "If we're bathing together, then I'm sure sex wouldn't be much of a problem either." He couldn't stop from fist pumping, but managed to regain his composure long enough to massage her shoulders and arms. 

He continued as he felt her relax under his skillful fingers. He started to pull up her tee shirt and sports bra she had on from volleyball practice. He smiled when she raised her arms, letting him take them off without any problems. He stood behind her, but his height let him look at her breasts easily. He grinned and squatted down to gently rub her hips and slip off her shorts and panties, loving how easily he got her naked. 

She turned to face him, not bothering to cover herself, "Your turn..." She spoke even though she couldn't see him. He only rolled his eyes but complied, slipping out of his pants and shirt first, letting her gently touch his chest and arms. He stepped out of her reach when he slipped off his mask. He used her waist to turn her around and pick her up. 

Roxie giggled and held on to his arms right under her breasts as she felt him step over into the tub. As he lowered to sit in the tub, she settled herself in his lap, swishing at the faint feel of bubbles around them, "Why all the bubbles?"

He smiled, "I thought girls like to have bubble baths..." She nodded, "But sometimes when it's to relax and stuff, a lot of bubbles aren't needed..." She could tell it was an extraordinary amount of bubbles around them.

He shrugged and started to wipe her over with a small loofah. She giggled again, making him smile as he started to rub and massage her all over again. He watched as she laid back on his chest, grabbing his hands and making him gently grasp and rub her breasts. This turned him on and he happily complied with her implied wishes.

The bath continued with this touching which lead to making out as he soon led her out of the tub. They managed to skip dinner, despite him not eating lunch before he got there, but he didn't care at that point. He bent over over the bathroom counter and slowly slipped inside her, expecting her to be a virgin, but was shocked to see no blood. Although her moans made him forget his confusion for a bit longer. 

Roxie couldn't even deny the fact that the merc happened to be extremely well endowed and it made her night. They went from the bathroom to the kitchen to the living room and back to the bed room. Sometime in the middle of it all, she managed to sneak off the blindfold without him noticing. It was when she was on top of him on the bed when he noticed. It shocked him more that it had been off the last few times he came. 

He came one final time and watched as she fell on his chest, panting hard. This is when he realized she didn't care about how he looked. She just loved their time together. She loved how he acted towards her and she loved being silly with him. He smiled and cuddled her, falling asleep, the first time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade rubbed his eyes through his mask as he walked naked into the kitchen, the smell of bacon and pancakes luring him out of bed. He looked up to see she was stark naked as well and couldn't help but grin. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rox smiled up at him and scooped the second omelette over onto his plate and held it up to him.

The plate contained three pancakes, an omelette, bacon, and some strawberries. She grabbed her plate that mirrored his and headed to the living room with him following closely behind. He sat down and dragged her to sit in his lap, eating with her sitting sideways in his lap. They both watched Saturday morning cartoons and ate their breakfast in happy silence.

"Oh, I meant to ask..." He leaned forward to put his plate on the table and stared at her, watching as she chewed slowly, "Why weren't you a virgin before last night?" She shocked look on her face caught him off guard, but not as much as her standing and walking back to the kitchen with his plate. 

Sighing he stood and followed her, "Huh? You're 16, yet you're not a virgin? Why? Can I at least know that?" When he stepped in the kitchen, the strings of lightening over her body showed he had stepped over a personal boundary.

"It's like you with your mask. I'd rather not tell" He folded his arms and looked at her, "Yet you saw my face anyway. So I should get to know anyway."

**Just be prepared to lose your new girlfriend after this, Wade.**

She glared at him, making him squirm a bit, but he wasn't backing down from the stare," Fine...before I was injected with that stupid stuff from the mutants, I was in an abusive home. Rape was one of the many tortures I endured...happy now?" She huffed and tried to push past him, but was grabbed up into a tight hug. She wanted to push him away, but she melted into his arms, sighing and letting herself be cradled. He kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry I pried, but I just wanted to know. Don't be mad."

She shook her head and sighed, "It's just a sad memory." He nodded and picked her up to cart her off and cuddle her in her bed as they watched cartoons together, glad they had made up and are on great terms.


End file.
